無条件の愛 Mujouken no Ai
by Fiyuki Kunitsuna
Summary: Cinta sejati ialah cinta yang tidak meminta syarat apapun. Baik itu status, harta, keadaan fisik. Dan seberapa banyak campur tangan manusia untuk memisahkannya, maka akan ada orang yang dikirim oleh Nya untuk menyatukan Cinta sejati itu.


無条件の愛

Disclaimer

Touken Ranbu © DMM

無条件の愛 ©Fiyuki_Kunitsuna

Pair: MikaTsuruNamafem

Warning: Straight tapi ada blnya dikit. Author random ini emng suka gila, kadang menistakan chara di ffnya tanpa sadar, penulisan tidak sesuai ejaan bahasa indonesia, typo mungkin bertebaran di oneshoot ini. Dan...satu hal yang paling penting

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Udhlah ya happy reading

.

.

Normal (tsuru's)

Siapa yang tidak mengenal pemuda berurai putih dan tingkahnya yang penuh kejutan ini? Aku, Tsurumaru Kuninaga. Aku adalah pewaris tunggal dari perusahaan tersukses ke dua di Jepang, Kuninaga corp serta anak dari direktur utama perusahaan itu, Gojou Kuninaga. Ahaha hidupku bisa dibilang sudah cukup sempurna. Aku mempunyai keluarga yang hangat, Harta melimpah, dan memiliki kekasih yang sangat menyayangiku walaupun aku sempat kesulitan mendapat restu dari ayahku karena mencintai gadis dari keluarga yang statusnya berbeda, namun siapa yang peduli dengan itu? Hanya dia yang tahan dengan semua sifatku begitu juga sebaliknya. Ah iya, aku lupa mengenalkan kekasihku yang menggemaskan ini, namanya Namazuo Toushirou, awalku bertemu dengannya saat dia tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman saat prom night, dan dia adik dari murid beasiswa di kampusku dulu, Ichigo Hitofuri. Dan yaa kecerdasan Namazuo tidak jauh berbeda dari kakaknya hingga dia mendapatkan restu ayah dan pantas menjadi pendampingku.

Dan hari ini akan menjadi hari terindah bagi kami. Karena aku akan melamarnya malam ini, dengan cara yang berkesan tentunya. Seperti biasa, kami makan malam di restoran yang biasa kami kunjungi, tapi kali ini aku mengajaknya untuk duduk di rooftop dan hanya ada kami berdua di sana.

"Tidak biasanya kau memilih tempat duduk di sini, Tsurumaru-san" tanyanya penasaran sambil sesekali menyantap makanan yang sudah kami pesan.

"Hmm? Aku hanya mencari suasana baru. Itu saja." jawabku bohong.

Saat kami masih memakan makanan pesanan kami, Kara-bouーpelayan restoran iniーmenghampiri meja kami untuk membawa dessert sesuai rencana yang telah ku persiapkan untuk malam ini, yaitu _cheesecake_ dengan tulisan di papan yang terbuat dari coklat.

"Ini _dessert_ anda, nona." kata Karabou dan langsung berlalu dari hadapan kami.

"Rasanya aku tidak memesan _dessert_ ーapa ini.. ' _Hidari wo mite kudasai*'_ " katanya saat membaca pesan diatas kue itu.

Dan seketika tirai putih di sebelah kiri kami disingkap dan terdapat barisan lampu yang bertuliskan ' _結婚して下さい_ '**. Lalu aku berlutut di hadapannya dan mengeluarkan kotak berlapis kain beludru merah yang berisikan cincin dengan berlian kecil bertabur di cincin itu.

"Namazuo, pertemuan kita memang tidak romantis. Dan kejutanku kadang membuatmu kaget hingga menangis. Tapi... Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku dan melewati kejutan hidup bersama denganku?"

Kalian penasaran bagaimana wajahnya saat ini? Untuk pertama kalinya kejutanku membuatnya tersenyum sekaligus menangis terharu lalu bergumam untuk mengiyakan lamaran dariku. Kemudian, aku menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis kirinya dan langsung memeluknya. Sementara sahabatku sekaligus pemilik restoran ini, Mitsubou bersorak ria dan hanya diabaikan oleh karabou. Ahaha mereka selalu seperti itu.

*tolong lihat ke arah kiri

** _Kekkon shite kudasai :_ Maukah kau menikah denganku

ーMー

Tanpa terasa, semua urusan pernikahan kami hampir selesai, dari mebuat baju pengantin, memesan catering, dan pastinya kita sudah bertunangan. Hanya tinggal mencetak undangan pernikahan. Kami pun pergi ke tempat percetakkan undangan dengan mobilku.

"Ahaha sebentar lagi..kita akhirnya bisa bersatu ya, Namazuo." kataku sambil fokus menyetir dan sesekali menoleh ke Namazuo.

Dia pun hanya mengangguk sambil tersipu malu. Ah dia sangat manis membuatku tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya sesekali sambil menyetir. Lalu kemudian dia berkata.

"Tsurumaru-san. Fokuslah menyetir dan jangan menatapku terus." katanya dengan wajah merona.

"Ahaha walau wajah manismu bisa mengalihkan duniaku, aku masih bisa fokus menyetir kok,jangan khawatir." jawabku santai.

Dan seketika wajahnya semakin merona merah karena malu. Karena itulah aku jadi semakin suka menggodanya. Namun, tanpa kusadari tiba-tiba ada truk yang mengebut dan menabrak mobil kami hingga terpental cukup jauh. Seketika pandanganku gelap dan kehilangan kesadaranku, begitu pun Namazuo.

ーUー

Saat tersadar, Ayahku sudah berada di samping ranjangku,bau obat-obatan langsung menyerang indra penciumanku dan yang langsung terpikirkan olehku adalah Namazuo,Apa dia baik-baik saja? Tapi.. Tunggu kenapa ada teman Ayah dan anaknya ada di sini? Ah itu tidak penting, aku harus melihat keadaan Namazuo.

"Namazuo..bagaimana keadaan calon istriku?" kataku sambil berusaha bangun dari tempat tidurku dan menepis semua yang menahanku lalu bertanya ke perawat di mana Namazuo.

Saat sampai di kamar rawat Namazuo, dia masih terbaring di ranjangnya dan kebetulan dokter baru saja selesai memeriksa keadaannya.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan calon istri saya? Apa dia terluka?" tanyaku pada dokter yang memeriksa Namazuo.

"Kecelakaan itu menyebabkan syaraf calon istri anda putus. Sehingga... Calon istri anda akan mengalami kelumpuhan dari pinggang hingga ke kaki. Dan lama kelamaan akan menyebabkan kelumpuhan total. Lalu... Dengan berat hati saya katakan bahwa kelumpuhan ini bersifat permanen. Cuma itu yang ingin saya katakan,harap anda bisa menerimanya, saya permisi dulu." jelas sang dokter padaku dan berlalu dari hadapanku.

Seketika hatiku terenyuh mendengar vonis dokter tentang Namazuo. Lumpuh permanen? Dia tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi? Dan suatu saat... Dia akan terus terbaring di tempat tidur dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain berbicara. Kamii-sama... Kenapa kau memberikannya kejutan menyedihkan seperti ini. Dengan perlahan sambil menyeret tiang penyangga infus bersamaku, aku menghampiri ranjang tempatnya terbaring. Dan tak berapa lama, manik ungu indah mengintip dari kelopak matanya.

"Tsurumaru..san. Ini..dimana?" katanya dengan suara yang sangat lemah.

"Ini di rumah sakit. Kita mengalami kecelakaan mobil." kataku dengan memandangnya khawatir dan takut akan reaksinya setelah mengetahui keadaannya.

Dan yang kutakutkan terjadi saat dia berusaha menggerakkan kakinya.

"Tsurumaru-san... Kakiku.. Kakiku tidak bisa digerakkan! Kakiku kenapa?!" katanya dengan ekspresi panik terpapar jelas di wajahnya.

Aku pun hanya bisa diam sambil terus mengalirkan air mata di pelupuk mataku. Mana tega aku mengatakannya padanya disaat keadaannya masih tidak stabil seperti ini.

"Tsurumaru-san kau pasti tahu sesuatu kan?! Jawab aku Tsurumaru-san!" katanya lagi sambil menggoyangkan bahuku.

Aku pun langsung memeluknya dan mengelus kepalanya agar memberi rasa tenang padanya lalu berbisik pelan di telinganya.

"Kau... Mengalami kelumpuhan permanen pada kakimu. Maafkan aku, Namazuo, maafkan aku membuatmu jadi seperti ini."

Air mataku semakin mengalir deras dan aku memeluknya semakin erat dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Jadi sekarang... Aku cacat? Aku tidak pantas bersamamuー"

Sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya aku langsung membungkam bibirnya dengan bibirku lalu tak berapa lama, aku melepaskan tautan bibir kami.

"Kau masih pantas bersamaku. Bagaimana pun keadaanmu, aku tetap mencintaimu, Namazuo. Kita akan tetap menikah,dan itu tidak akan berubah." kataku sambil mengelus pipinya dan mengecup keningnya.

Namun, tiba-tiba Ayah masuk dan mengarahkan tatapan dingin pada Namazuo.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menikahi perempuan cacat ini! Ayah akan menepati janji untuk menjodohkanmu dengan anak dari perusahaan Sanjou." kata Ayah dengan suara yang cukup keras dan menekan pada kata cacat.

"Tapi ayah..aku mencintainya. Ayah tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak ayah. Lagipula apa akal ayah sudah tidak sehat karena menjodohkanku dengan seseorang yang jelas-jelas bergender sama denganku?! Aku ingin tetap menikah dengannya ayah. Akan kulakukan apapun permintaan ayah, tapi jangan yang satu itu ayah ku mohon.."

Kataku sambil duduk bersimpuh di hadapan ayahku. Masa bodoh dengan pria homo berbando rumbai gorden itu memasang wajah sedih karena ku tolak mentah-mentah. Aku tidak peduli dengan kakek tua Sanjou itu seperti hendak mengatakan sumpah serapah padaku. Namun apa yang kudapatkan dari ayahku? Ya, aku mendapat bogem mentah dari ayahku hingga bibirku sobek dan mengeluarkan darah di sudut bibirku.

"Kau berani menghina ayahmu ini demi gadis itu di depan pimpinan Sanjou corp?! Kau yang tidak waras, Tsurumaru! Dasar anak yang tidak tahu diri!" bentak ayahku.

Aku pun mengelap darah di sudut bibirku dan bangkit berdiri.

"Setidaknya aku lebih waras dibanding ayah yang menyuruh anaknya sendiri untuk menikah dengan manusia homo sepertinya." kataku sambil menunjuk pria bersurai indigo dan berbando rumbai gorden itu.

Seketika aku kembali mendapat bogem mentah di wajahku, namun kali ini dari kakek tua Sanjou.

"Jaga mulutmu! Memangnya kau tau apa hah?!" kata kakek tua itu dan bersiap untuk memukul wajahku lagi.

"Sudahlah Ayah,Paman. Berikan dia waktu, keadaan Tsuru masih belum stabil bukan?" kata pria itu untuk menahan ayahku dan kakek tua itu.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan pembelaan darimu dan sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan sudi dinikahkan denganmu! Kau dengar itu?!" Kataku sambil menunjuk tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Tsurumaru-san sudahlah... dan tolong semua kecuali Tsurumaru-san untuk keluar dari kamarku. Ini rumah sakit,jadi jangan ganggu pasien lainnya." Namazuo yang berusaha meraih dan memelukku untuk berusaha menenangkanku dan menyuruh ayah, kakek tua sanjou, dan pria itu untuk keluar dan menyisakan kami berdua di kamar rawat Namazuo.

"Kamii-sama...kenapa.." gumamku sambil terus menangis di dalam pelukan Namazuo.

ーJー

Sejak saat itu,aku memutuskan untuk menetap di rumah sakit dan menjaga Namazuo. Walau Ichigo menyuruhku untuk pulang karena mencemaskan keadaanku yang masih terluka akibat kecelakaan itu. Ya, ada retakan di tulang lengan atasku, tapi itu tidak masalah untukku. Hatiku sudah terlalu sakit untuk menyebut tempat tinggalku sebagai rumah tempatku pulang. Namun,Ishikirimaru ーasisten direktur utama Sanjou corpーtiba-tiba masuk ruang rawat Namazuo dan memaksaku untuk pulang.

"Aku tidak akan pulang dan aku tidak mau pulang sampai ayahku mengerti perasaanku." kataku sambil berusaha berontak dari Ishikirimaru.

"Saya hanya menuruti perintah dari tuan Mikazuki untuk membawa anda pulang ke rumah anda, Tuan Tsurumaru." kata Ishikirimaru datar.

"Hah?!memangnya dia siapa? Aku tidak butuh perhatiannya apapun bentuknya. Aku hanya ingin bersama dengan Namazuo. Lepaskan aku! Dan satu lagi, di otak Ayahku hanyalah hubungan bisnis dan sahabatnya yang sombong itu. Dia tidak akan khawatir akan perasaan anaknya, sudah cukup aku menuruti perintahnya. Aku tidak akan menuruti perintah bodohnya itu."

Kemudian aku pun terlepas dari genggaman Ishikirimaru kemudian kembali masuk ke kamar rawat dan menguncinya agar Ishikirimaru tidak masuk dan menarikku lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang? Paman Gojou pasti khawatir padamu, Tsurumaru-san." kata Namazuo dan tersirat cemas di wajahnya.

Aku pun hanya memeluk dan mengelus kepalanya lalu berkata

"Jika dia memang khawatir dia pasti akan menghubungiku darou? Yang dia khawatirkan hanyalah bisnis dan perusahaannya."

"Lebih baik kau menuruti perintah paman Gojou, Tsurumaru-san. Aku tidak akan berguna untukmu, aku cacat Tsurumaru-san!KAKIKU LUMPUH!AKU TIDAK AKAN BISA BERSANDING DENGANMU!" katanya sambil memukul kakinya keras-keras.

Aku pun menahan tangannya untuk menghentikan aksinya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Kau berguna untukku, kau adalah sebagian jiwaku, Namazuo. Jika kau tidak ada itu sama saja dengan mati."

"Tapi..paman Gojou tidak merestui kita."

"Siapa yang peduli dengan ayah yang akal sehatnya sudah tidak ada. Yang bahkan menjodohkan anaknya sendiri dengan laki-laki hanya demi hubungan bisnis. Cintaku hanya pada dirimu Namazuo. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu."

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar rawat Namazuo, tapi sepertinya bukan Ishikirimaru.

'Apa mungkin Ichigo? Ku buka saja deh. Bagaimana pun juga dia kakak Namazuo' tebakku dalam hati.

Aku pun menuju pintu dan membukanya. Kemudian, aku ditarik keluar oleh pria berbando rumbai gorden itu dan baru dilepas saat sudah keluar rumah sakit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Memang aku sudi disentuh oleh orang sepertimu? Jawabannya tidak."

Saat aku mau kembali ke rumah sakit lagi-lagi tanganku di tahan olehnya.

"Paman Gojou menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu pulang, Tsuru." katanya.

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Aku tidak akan pulang dan jangan sentuh aku dengan tanganmu itu." kataku sambil menghempaskan tangannya dariku dan langsung menuju ke rumah sakit lagi.

ーOー

Sebulan aku telah di rumah sakit, dan hari ini Namazuo sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Aku pun menuntun kursi rodanya ke mobilku dan mengantarnya serta Ichigo pulang ke rumah mereka.

"Setelah ini...kau akan pulang ke rumah mu kan Tsurumaru-san?" tanya Namazuo padaku selagi aku masih terus mengenggam tangannya dan bersandar di kepalanya.

"Baiklah aku akan menurutimu. Aku akan pulang setelah ,aku akan sering ke rumahmu untuk melihat kondisimu." kataku sambil mengelus punggung tangannya.

Namun,yang bertanya malah tertidur sebelum mendengar jawabanku. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum dan mengelus kepalanya lembut. Tanpa terasa, kami pun telah sampai di kediaman Awataguchi. Aku menggendong Namazuo menuju kamarnya dan membaringkan dirinya di ranjang disusul oleh Ichigo yang membawa kursi roda Namazuo.

"Ichigo,sepertinya aku harus kembali ke rumah. Sampaikan salamku pada Namazuo jika dia sudah terbangun." kataku sambil mengelus kepala Namazuo dengan lembut.

"Aku pergi dulu." kataku lalu mengecup keningnya lembut dan beranjak dari kamar Namazuo.

ーUー

Akhirnya aku pun sampai di rumahku... Begitu mau kalian? Ahahaha tentu saja aku tidak pulang ke rumahku karena pasti tuan muda Sanjou itu akan memaksaku bertunangan dengannya, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Mitsubou untuk merencanakan bagaimana agar bisa menikahi Namazuo tanpa harus kawin lari.

Tok tok

1 detik

2 detik

5 detik

Tidak ada jawaban. Aku pun terus mengetuk pintunya hingga beberapa kali namun nihil.

'Apa dia sedang di restoran? Tumben sekali'

Saat aku tenggelam dalam memikirkan di mana Mitsubou, pintu rumah itu dibuka oleh seorang pria berambut hijau panjang yang ditata _ponytail_ dan bermata yang sewarna denganku.

"Whaaーsiapa kau?! Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah Mitsubou?" tanyaku panik. Aku belum pernah melihat orang itu sebelumnya.

"Oya? Aku pelayan rumah ini sekaligus asisten tuan Shokudaikiri. Yaa walau aku baru dipekerjakan seminggu yang lalu. Ah iya namaku Nikkari Aoe. Salam kenal tuan Tsurumaru kan?." jelas pria yang diketahui bernama Nikkari Aoe itu.

"Salam kenal juga. Ah, lalu di mana Mitsubou? Aku ingin bicara dengannya."

"Tuan Shokudaikiri ada di di restoran saat ini. Tuan mau saya hubungi tuan Shokudaikiri? Mari saya antar ke ruangannya sembari menunggu tuan Shokudaikiri datang."

Aku pun hanya mengangguk lalu berlalu dari hadapan Nikkari Aoe dan kami menuju ruangan Mitsubou dan langsung memasuki ruangannya dan kemudian Nikkari menghubungi Tuannya itu.

"Mitsubou...aku butuh rencanamu.."

ーKー

Mikazuki's PoV

Dia masih tidak ingin pulang ke rumahnya, tapi hari ini gadis itu sudah diperbolehkan pulang bukan? Lalu kemana dia pergi sekarang? Aku sudah mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang sering dia kunjungi yang ku tahu dari paman Gojou, namun itu sia-sia hingga akhirnya aku memarkirkan mobilku di sebuah restoran untuk beristirahat dan minum teh sejenak setelah seharian mengemudi.

'Dasar calon istri dan mertua yang merepotkan. Kenapa orang tua itu terus menyuruhku untuk mencarinya. Kalau aku berhasil menemukannya, aku tidak akan meloloskannya.' keluhku dalam hati saat aku duduk di salah satu kursi restoran dan sedikit mengendorkan dasi yang kukenakan. Kemudian memanggil pelayan dan memesan makanan dan teh.

Saat aku masih asik mengeluh, ada yang menepuk bahuku. Aku pun menoleh lalu melihat temanku saat di universitas, Shokudaikiri.

"Wah wah apa yang dilakukan tuan muda Sanjou di restoranku ini? Kau sudah memesan?"

"Ahahaha aku hanya beristirahat sejenak di sini. Jadi ini restoranmu? Sangat mengejutkan hahaha."

Drrtttt..

Drttt...

Handphone Shokudaikiri bergetar tanda ada telepon dari seseorang. Dengan segera empunya menjawab telepon itu.

"Iya Aoe? Ada apa?" katanya pada yang disebrang telepon.

"Tuan Tsurumaru ingin bicara denganmu di rumah. Katanya hal penting." jawab orang yang disebut Aoe itu.

"Tsuru-san? Ah baiklah tunggu. Aku akan ke rumah sekarang, bilang pada Tsuru-san untuk menunggu."

"Baik Tuan." Jawabnya. Lalu sambungan telepon diputus oleh Shokudaikiri.

Mataku langsung terkejut saat mendengar nama yang disebut oleh Shokudaikiri. Tsuru? Haruskah aku membututinya?

"Ah Mikazuki-san...aku ada urusan mendadak. Jadi aku harus segera pulang. Lain kali kita lanjutkan obrolan kita." katanya sambil berlalu dari hadapanku.

"Dan kara-chan, ku titip restoran padamu ya?" lanjutnya yang hanya dijawab oleh anggukan Kuri. Tak lama kemudian, aku hanya meminum tehku dan meninggalkan makananku serta uang di meja dan pergi dari restoran dan membuntuti mobil Shokudaikiri dengan hati-hati. Setelah 20 menit berkendara, aku sampai di sebuah rumah yang kuduga adalah rumah Shokudaikiri. Aku pun perlahan memasuki daerah rumahnya setelah Shokudaikiri masuk ke dalam.

ーEー

Normal (Tsuru's)

'Haaahh.. Dia lama sekali sih' kataku sambil bolak-balik di ruangan Mitsubou.

Nikkari pun hanya mengamatiku yang sedang bolak balik dengan tatapan yang bisa dibilang... Datar(?) entahlah tatapannya sulit dijelaskan. Tak lama kemudian, Mitsubou memasuki ruangannya. Aku pun langsung berhenti dari kegiatan bolak-balikku dan menghampirinya.

"Mitsubou, aku butuh rencanamu." kataku pada Mitsubou.

"Memangnya ada apa Tsuru-san? Apa kau sedang mengalami masalah?"

"Akuー"

Kata-kataku terpotong karena tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu dengan keras. Aku melihatnya...pria bersurai indigo itu ada di hadapanku sekarang dan aku tidak bisa pergi kemana pun.

"Ahahaha suman na aku tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu. Ku dengar calon tunanganku ada di rumahmu. Jadi, aku datang ke sini untuk menjemputnya." kata Mikazuki dan makin mendekat padaku lalu menarikku dari ruangan Mitsubou.

Sementara Mitsubou? Dia masih mencerna apa yang terjadi dan hanya diam mematung dari posisinya berdiri. Dan sekuat aku berontak dari genggaman tangannya tapi sayang tenagaku tidak cukup kuat dan dia terus menarikku dan memaksaku masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Kau ini... Sangat merepotkan kau tau? Kenapa kau tidak patuhi saja ayahmu dan menikah denganku. Kau tidak akan susah-susah untuk mendapat restu Ayahmu untuk gadis itu. Lagipula... "

Dia makin mendekat padaku dan membelai pipiku. Aku pun makin merasa panik kemudian segera berusaha membuka pintu mobil namun sayang pintunya sudah dikunci olehnya. Gawat! Aku tidak bisa lari lagi.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Tsuru. Aku sangat berharap kau mau bersamaku." Katanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya padaku lalu membuat kedua bibir kami bersentuhan. Ya, dia mencium bibirku sambil menahan tengkukku agar aku tidak melepas ciuman itu.

"unhh.. lepaskan! Apa yang kau―hmnnn"

Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataanku karena kini dia telah membelit lidahku dengan lidahnya dan membuatku semakin merasa panik dan refleks mendorongnya sekuat tenaga hingga dia terbentur pintu mobil.

"Ahahaha baru kali ini ada yang menolak saat ku cium. Yahari, kau sangat menarik." Katanya sambil tersenyum ramah lalu berpindah ke kursi pengemudi lalu melajukan mobilnya menuju rumahku.

ーNー

"Paman Gojou, aku membawa Tsuru pulang." katanya setelah memasuki ruangan Ayahku sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Bagus Mikazuki. Kau berhasil membawanya pulang. Dan anakku... Apa kau sudah berubah pikiran soal perjodohan itu?" tanya Ayahku sambil menatap tajam mataku.

"Aku masih dengan pendirianku. Aku tidak akan menuruti perintah Ayah soal perjodohan itu!" kataku dengan tegas

"Beraninya kau!"

PLAKKK!

satu tamparan keras mendarat dengan mulus di pipiku dan menyebabkan aku terjatuh duduk. Tanpa sadar aku mengeluarkan air mata dari pelupuk mataku.

"Yamanbagiri, bawa Tsurumaru ke kamarnya dan kurung dia! Dia tidak boleh keluar sejengkal pun dari rumah ini apalagi menemui gadis itu! Dan kau, Tsurumaru besok kau akan bertunangan dengan Mikazuki dan kau harus melakukannya, kau mengerti?!"

"Baik. Ayo tuan muda." jawab Yamanbagiri. Sementara aku? Mulutku terlalu malas untuk ku buka.

Yang diperintahkan pun mau tidak mau membawaku menuju kamarku tanpa berontak karena aku sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk berontak dari semuanya.

"Maafkan aku, tuan muda. Aku tidak bisa melawan perintah Tuan besar. Tapi,tuan muda jangan bersedih, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk tuan muda asalkan tuan muda tidak bersedih seperti ini."

Aku pun terdiam sejenak lalu menghela nafas.

"Bisakah kau melihat keadaan Namazuo menggantikan aku?" kataku pada Yamanbagiri dan dijawab dengan anggukan pelan darinya.

"Akan ku lakukan untuk tuan muda. Namun, aku harus mencari waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya" katanya lalu keluar dari kamarku dan mengunci pintunya.

'Kamii-sama... Jangan pisahkan aku dengannya' pintaku dalam hati.

Tanganku tergerak untuk mengambil ponselku dan menghubungi Mitsu-bou untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"Moshi moshi. Tsuru-san kau berhutang penjelasan padaku. Dan apa maksudnya Mikazuki mengatakan kalau kau itu tunangannya? Bukankah kau sudah bertunangan dengan Namazuo dan akan menikah?" Katanya sesaat setelah dia mengankat telepon dariku.

"Oke dengarkan ini baik-baik, Mitsu-bou. Aku sekarang sedang dalam masalah yang cukup rumit. Ayahku kembali tidak memberi restu pada Namazuo karena dampak kecelakaan kami sebulan yang lalu. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, Ayahku memaksaku untuk bertunangan dengan Mikazuki. Kau bisa membatuku kan? Ayolah aku ingin bersama dengan Namazuo, namun aku tidak mau kawin lari. Kau pasti punya ren－"

"Hahaha jadi Shokudaikiri itu sering membantumu begitu?"

Seketika ponselku lepas dari genggamanku dan baterainya terlepas sehingga telepon terputus begitu saja, aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku saat mendengar suara itu ada di dalam kamarku. Ya, orang itu sedang bersandar di depan pintu kamarku. Aku pun perlahan melangkah mundur, tapi dia malah semakin mendekatiku.

"Menjauh dariku!" kataku sambil melempar apapun yang ada di dekatku.

"Menjauh dariku atau―"

Lagi-lagi nasib sial bagiku, aku tersandung dan jatuh terlentang di tempat tidurku, sementara dia semakin dekat tempat tidur.

'Sial aku terjebak!kenapa nasib baik tidak berpihak padaku?!' umpatku dalam hati.

Aku ingin bangun dari kasurku namun terlambat karena dia sudah mengunci gerakanku dan menahan tanganku di atas kepalaku.

"Atau apa hmm? Aku hanya bertanya padamu. Kenapa kau takut seperti itu, Tsuru? Atau kau ingin aku membuatmu merasa tenang?" bisiknya pelan tepat ditelingaku dan kemudian menjilat telingaku dengan sensual kemudian dia mulai menjilati leherku.

'Gawat aku harus lepas darinya. Tapi bagaimana? Ah sou da!'

Sebelum dia benar-benar menindihku, aku menendang perutnya sekuat tenanga dan membuatnya sedikit terpental dari ranjang. Kemudian, dengan cepat aku berlari menuju pintu dan berusaha membukanya.

"Hahaha kau mencari ini?" katanya sambil memegang kunci kamar ini dengan seringai licik kemudian bangkit dan mengahampiriku.

"Sudahlah... bagaimana kalau kau menyerah saja dan menurut padaku, Tsurumaru?"

"Tidak mau dan tidak akan mau! Lebih baik aku mati daripada menikah denganmu"

"Kau memang keras kepala, Tsurumaru. Tapi itulah yang membuatmu semakin menarik. " Katanya sambil membuka pintu dan keluar dari kamarku namun dia sempat berbalik dan berkata.

"Ah iya, aku lupa memberitahumu bahwa kita akan menikah 8 hari setelah pertunangan kita." Katanya seraya menghilang dari balik pintu kamarku yang telah terkunci.

Aku pun hanya terduduk lemas dan mulai pasrah akan keadaanku ...aku harus menyerah sekarang? Apa rasa ini harus kubuang dan menuruti perintah Ayahku? Harapanku untuk menikah dengan Namazuo sepertinya semakin pupus.

ーNー

Namazuo PoV

Sudah seminggu sejak aku keluar dari rumah sakit namun Tsurumaru-san tidak pernah datang menjengukku. Apa dia berubah pikiran soal perjodohan itu dan kini dia sudah bersama dengan pria itu? Ku harap dia berbahagia dengan pilihan Paman Gojou dan tidak bersama dengan orang cacat sepertiku. Tiba-tiba aku dikagetkan dengan suara mesin mobil di depan rumah kami. Apa itu Tsurumaru-san? Dengan segera aku mengarahkan kursi rodaku menuju teras depan. Tapi, ternyata orang yang keluar dari mobil adalah pria bersurai kuning keemasan memakai suit yang biasa dipakai untuk ke kantor. Kalau tidak salah...itu Yamanbagiri-san, asisten Paman Gojou. Apa yang mau dia lakukan di rumahku? Sementara aku memikirkan hal ini dia sudah berada di depanku.

"Kelihatannya keadaanmu cukup baik. Syukurlah, dengan ini setidaknya Tuan muda akan tenang." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah iya, tolong maafkan tuan muda karena tidak bisa mengunjungimu karena... dia dikurung oleh ayahnya dan dipaksa bertunangan dengan Mikazuki Munechika." Lanjutnya.

He?apa katanya tadi? Dikurung dan dipaksa bertunangan. Seketika aku terkejut dengan hal itu dan tanpa sadar butiran bening jatuh dari pelupuk mataku, bisa-bisanya Paman Gojou yang tadinya sangat baik pada Tsurumaru melakukan hal seperti itu hanya karena berurusan dengan Sanjou. Aku ingin menyelamatkannya tapi bagaimana caranya? Untuk bejalan saja aku tidak bisa, aku kekasih yang tidak berguna. Melihatku menangis, Yamanbagiri-san berusaha menenangkanku. Setelah aku sudah sedikit tenang dia pun pamit pulang lalu melajukan mobilnya keluar dari rumahku.

'Sepertinya tidak ada jalan lain selain itu...agar tuan muda bisa bahagia'

ーOー

Normal (Tsuru's)

Malam ini sepertinya akan jadi malam terakhir untukku karena besok jiwa ini akan pergi entah kemana dan menyisakan raga kosong tanpa jiwa. Ya, aku memilih untuk mati malam ini dengan mengiris pergelangan tanganku. Aku pun mengambil _cutter_ di laci samping tempat tidurku dan menempelkan sisi tajamnya ke pergelangan tanganku. Cairan bening pun mengalir dari pelupuk mataku karena mengingat Zuo pasti akan sedih jika aku mati. Tapi, aku tidak punya cara lain untuk kabur dari perjodohan ini.

"Maafkan aku, Namazuo.."

Sebelum _cutter_ itu sukses mengiris pergelangan tanganku, ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamarku. Terlihat seorang pria bertudung kusam dan surai putih menyelinap keluar dari tudung itu berjalan mendekati tempat tidurku. Saat dia sudah tepi tempat tidurku, dia menampakkan wajahnya, dan itu sukses membuatku menjatuhkan _cutter_ yang ku pegang terkejut...dia memiliki wajah, mata, warna kulit, dan tatanan rambut yang sama persis denganku, yang menjadi perbedaan kami hanya tinggi badan dan itu pun tidak terlalu jauh.

"Kau...siapa? Kenapa kau persis sepertiku." tanyaku refleks.

"Ini aku... Yamanbagiri, tuan muda." Jawab pria itu.

Aku nyaris tidak percaya apa yang didengar oleh telingaku. Dia adalah Yamanbagiri? Tapi kenapa dia...

"Aku melakukan operasi plastik untuk mengubah wajahku...dan menggantikanmu untuk menikah dengan Tuan muda Mikazuki, aku pun sudah menulis surat pengunduran diriku kepada Tuan Besar. Jadi, kau bisa melarikan diri dari si―" kalimatnya terpotong karena aku memukulnya cukup keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?! Kenapa kau sampai segitunya ingin membantuku lari?! Kau juga punya kehidupanmu sendiri dan..."

Tiba-tiba di memukul perutku dan membuatku tidak sadarkan diri. Kemudian, dia menukar bajunya dengan baju yang kupakai lalu membawaku ke pintu belakang dimana Mitsubou dan Nikkari Aoe untuk membawa pergi diriku.

'Semoga kau menerima pengorbananku ini...dan kau bisa hidup bahagia, tuan muda.' Batinnya sambil melangkah cepat menuju ke kamar Tsurumaru sebelum ada yang menyadarinya.

Yamanbagiri PoV

Pagi pun menjelang, sinar matahari perlahan masuk melalui celah gorden yang membuatku terbangun. Kemudian aku pun melangkahkan kakinya gontai menuju kamar mandi mengingat hari ini adalah hari dimana aku menggantikan Tsurumaru untuk menikah.

Tak berapa lama setelah mandi, pintu kamar pun dibuka dan terlihat beberapa pelayan membawakan pakaian yang akan dipakai saat upacara pernikahan, yaitu kemeja putih yang kemudian dilapisi dengan tuksedo berwarna putih serta krafat berwarna senada, dan tentu saja celana bahan berwarna putih. Ya, seperti itulah baju-baju yang dimiliki tuan muda, dominan berwarna putih.

"Ini silahkan, tuan muda." Kata pelayan itu sambil memberikan pakaian itu padaku.

"Sepatu anda sudah saya semir, tuan muda." Kata pelayan yang lainnya.

"Ya ya ya terima kasih. Kalian boleh pergi"

Para pelayan pun menurut dan pergi dari kamarku dan tidak lupa mengunci pintunya lagi dan diluar terdengar kegaduhan untuk mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan nanti. Dan semua berjalan dengan lancar tanpa ada yang menyadari bahwa aku bukanlah Tsurumaru.

ーAー

2 tahun pun berlalu, aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar Tuan Muda langsung darinya. Terakhir ku dengar dari Tuan Shokudaikiri dia telah menikah dengan Namazuo, selebihnya aku tidak tahu apapun lagi. Namun tiba tiba kepala pelayan baru mengampiriku saat aku sedang duduk di taman sendirian. Kalian ingin tau kemana Mikazuki pergi? Yaa, hanya dia yang mengetahui kebenaran bahwa aku bukanlah Tsurumaru. Karena itulah, dia hanya bersikap baik padaku saat terlihat oleh orang tua kami dan terus bersikap dingin saat kita hanya berdua.

"Tuan Tsurumaru, ada surat untukmu. Namun di sini tidak ada alamat pengirimnya, apa perlu saya bacakan?" tanya pelayan itu padaku.

"Tidak perlu. Aku ingin membacanya sendiri, kau boleh pergi."

Pelayan itu pun memberikan amplop putih itu padaku lalu pergi dari hadapanku. Perlahan, aku membuka amplop putih itu dan membaca surat itu.

Untuk Yamanbagiri,

Hei, bagaimana kabarmu? Maafkan aku tidak mengabarimu selama 2 tahun ini karena aku sibuk dengan pengobatan kaki Namazuo yang ternyata masih ada harapan untuknya bisa berjalan kembali walaupun biayanya tidak sedikit. Dan ah iya, kau sudah mendengarnya dari Mitsubou bukan? Aku sudah menikah dengan Namazuo dan kabur ke luar negeri. Jika kau punya waktu, berkunjunglah!^^

Alamatnya ada di bawah surat ini. Pastikan kau sudah memfotonya sebelum surat ini terbakar secara otomatis. Ahahaha kau percaya? Percayalah ini kertas khusus yang memang akan terbakar setelah kau selesai membacanya agar tidak meninggalkan jejak, negara tempat kami tinggal memang banyak macam-macam barang unik semacam ini. Dan... satu hal terpenting yang harus kukatakan padamu

Terima kasih sudah mau berkorban untukku, walau sebenarnya aku tidak rela kau mengorbankan dirimu untuk menggantikanku. Tapi, jika kau tidak melakukan itu, mungkin aku sudah berada di alam lain pada malam itu. Aku sangat bahagia, dan semua itu berkat dirimu. Terima Kasih.

Ah iya ini alamat dan nomer telepon rumahku dan Namazuo.

St. xxxx nomer 130 distrik 16, negara Y, 000-1234-752

Tsurumaru Kuninaga Toushirou

ーIー

Tak berapa lama, kertas dan amplop putih itu terbakar dan lenyap menjadi abu yang kemudian tertiup angin. Aku pun hanya menghela napas ringan kemudian bergumam.

'untung saja benar ku foto alamatnya sebelum selesai membaca surat itu. Tuan muda memang selalu mengejutkanku dan tidak pernah ku duga kejutan apa yang dia berikan.'

"Syukurlah, Tuan Muda mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Semoga kebahagiaanku akan ada selamanya." Bisikku pada angin yang berhembus lembut memainkan surai putihku.

ーおわりー

A.N

Yosha, Author Fiyuki balik bawa Oneshoot baru. Chotto chotto jangan tanyakan chapter 3 SFD karena...itu masih diotak author belum ketuang di my precious lappy yang dengan sukarela menjadi tempat gue mengeluarkan imajinasi liar gue /alayluthor

Oke abaikan

Oh iya, makasih banget buat reader yang udah baca fanfic yang pastinya sangat gagal buat bikin baper ini. Dan bagi yang gak suka OTP sampan ini lebih baik gak usah komen, kalau perlu gk perlu baca. Karena gw gak suka sampan ini di hina, tapi kalau mau komen dari segi alur dll silahkan saja, kolom komentar terbuka buat kalian. Dan oh iye, kalau merasa chara favorit reader ternistakan di fanfic ini, author minta maaf, jangan diambil hati sama author random satu ini.

Dan pasti ada yang gak bisa baca judulnya ya. Judulnya itu "Mujouken no Ai" yang artinya adalah Cinta Tanpa Syarat. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu trailer film baru di Indonesia walau hanya pada bagian awal-awalnya aja, sisanya pengembangan author sendiri. Yang anehnya adalah...endingnya sedikit di luar rencana :D

Biarkan author bahagia dengan membuat pair sampan ini happy ending walaupun sempet angst di tengah T^T

Dah ah kayanya gue kebanyakan curhat, chapter 3 Surprise From Destiny mungkin akan release dalam waktu dekat.

See you~

Bye bye~


End file.
